A Chibi Chibi Story 2
by Morpha
Summary: A sequel to a chibi chibi story. They all become chibi's and well read and find out. I promise you that there are mashers.


Authors note: Ahem. *spotlight falls on her* I do not own Gundam, I   
wish I did, and PLEASE do not sue me. I do not have any money what so   
ever. (I can't even buy a gumball) If you would like to use this story   
or any of my other stories for your website you can. Just give me   
credit, and your website so I can go visit. Also I write this story   
for all the Gundam, and Chibi lovers out there, who asked me to write a  
sequel. I thank thhem for their support. Also for my two friends Blue  
Fire (who wrote Intro to the pixi's), and Shini (who wrote a Miko   
and her Pocky) who supported me. May I add that their great fic   
writers! *they pay her five bucks* And that bribes are a good thing.  
Support Mikocon!! On with the story!  
  
~ A Chibi Chibi Story 2 ~  
by Morpha (Miko no Quatre)  
  
Its a saturday, no school, no homework. (Enough said there!)  
  
Duo: Now where did Heero hide that platform?  
  
Trowa: What platform?  
  
Duo: The one he turned us into chibi's with.  
  
Wufei gives him a suspicious glance.  
  
Wufei: Why do you ask Maxwell?  
  
Duo: Oh no reason. I'm just curious thats all.  
  
Quatre: It's real simple. All you have to do is think of the platform,  
and snap your fingers.  
  
Duo: Really? Like this? *snaps fingers and platform appears*Heheh. I  
the perfect joke for the perfect soldier!  
  
Quatre: What have I done?!  
  
Wufei: You have created a monster.  
  
Duo covers the platform up like a couch, and calls for Heero.  
  
Trowa: He's not gonna fall for that.  
  
Heero: *walks in* What do you want?  
  
Duo: I want you to help me lift this couch.  
  
Heero: That doesn't look like a couch.  
  
Duo: Its actually a time bomb to destroy Relena with. But if you want   
her to live, you don't have to help.  
  
Heero walks over to the couch.  
  
Quatre: Don't--  
  
Wufei: *sticks tape over Quatre's mouth* SHHH! It's a test of strength!  
(Strength? How is that related to strength?)  
  
Trowa sits in the corner with his mouth covered in tape. Its obvious   
that Wufei finds this interesting. Heero bends down to pick up the so  
called "couch" but Duo pushes heero onto the platform.  
  
Heero: Hey! ( Hay is for horses better for cows. pigs don't eat it   
because they don't know how!)  
  
Duo: Say chibi!  
  
Heero: Say what?!  
  
A puff of smoke appears and is batted away by Duo to reveal a chibi  
perfect soldier. Duo starts to laugh. The small Heero looks disgruntled   
and takes out a liitle gun. He points it at Duo.   
  
Trowa: *rips off tape* He's so...small.  
  
Wufei: Darn! He didn't pass the test. *points at the chibi Heero*  
WEAKLING!!!  
  
Heero: *points his gun at Wufei* Omwe o Korsyo!!  
  
Wufei: HAHAHAH!!!! Like that will hurt me!  
  
Heero pulls the trigger to reveal a squirt gun. (Awww!) Wufei becomes  
sprinkled with water.  
  
Trowa: Your right Wufei. Your right Wufei. You weren't harmed just  
sprayed with water.  
  
Wufei: Shut up.  
  
Duo: Dude! He still has the same personality.  
  
Quatre: Wouldn't you if you had to live with Dr.J?  
  
Duo: Yeah. I guess so. *a disgusting random thought pops up* I wonder  
what Dr.J looks like nekkid?  
  
A shudder crosses the room.  
  
Trowa: Leave us out of your sick fantasies.  
  
Wufei: Baka.  
  
Meanwhile the small soldier has wondered off into Wufei's bedroom.  
A sacred room which no one has ever entered. Heero found a room  
filled with honorable wallpaper, justice posters, underwear(O.O) ect.  
  
Heero: I must destroy all honorable items. Mission accepted.  
  
Quatre: Ummm. Does anyone know where Heero went?  
  
Duo: Last I saw he was squirting Wufei.  
  
A crash comes from Wufei's room.  
  
Wufei: GARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! HE'S IN MY ROOM!  
  
They all run into Wufei's room to find shreds of wallpaper all over  
his room. Not to mention a water soaked bed and "honorable tuesday"  
boxers set on fire.  
  
Heero: Mission compwete.  
  
Duo: Jeez Woofie! Your room is so messy.  
  
Wufei: YOU ONNA! HEERO DESTROYED MY ROOM!  
  
Duo: So what? it's not like you had anything important anyways.  
  
Trowa stomps on the boxers to put out the fire.  
  
Heero: My next mission is... *whips out a little labtop*  
to destroy Duo's room. Mission accepted.  
  
Duo: WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?!?!?  
  
Duo and the others run into his room to find Heero destroying  
Duo's room. Duo picks up Heero, whom has part of a calendar in his  
mouth. Not smart.  
  
Duo: YOU LITTLE--  
  
Heero takes out a super soaker and soaks him. Duo drops him and  
wrings out his braid.  
  
Heero: My mission is compwete here. I must now destroy Trowa's  
room. *runs out of room*  
  
Trowa: Oh no.  
  
Duo: That's it! To defeat a chibi.. we must become a chibi!  
  
Quatre: Well let's hurry up before he destroys anything else.  
  
The four return to the platform and turn into chibi's.  
  
Duo: Chwarge!!  
  
They run into Quatre's room which is no being demolished.  
  
Wufei: Stop in the name of justice!  
  
Heero: *glances at them* Your chibi pilots too?  
  
They nod.  
  
Heero: *whips out labtop again* We have been just given a new   
assignment.  
  
Duo: Yeah! And that's to stop you.  
  
Trowa: You will not destroy our rooms any longer!   
*his stomach growls*  
  
Quatre: I'm hungarly. (Here we go again)  
  
Wufei: I want honorable mashers! (oh boy)  
  
Duo: But we need to stop Heero!  
  
Trowa: Why? We could just eat mashers instead.  
  
Duo: Good point.  
  
Quatre: I cwall my mashers swand dunes.   
  
Heero: I cwall mine Relena guts.  
  
Duo: Cool. I cwall mine Hell potatoes!  
  
Quatre: Duo! Watch your mwouth!  
  
Trowa: But who's going to make dem for us?  
  
Wufei: How about the wauthor? (Eep.)  
  
Trowa: No. She knows us to well.  
  
Duo: The next door nieghbors?  
  
Quatre: Their too scary.  
  
Heero: We can threatin someone.  
  
Wufei: But who?  
  
Duo: *evil look* Trieze.  
  
All: *give evil look* Trieze.  
  
Meanwhile at Trieze's house.  
  
Trieze: Lady Une.  
  
Une: Yes?  
  
Trieze: Please write a letter to the colonies explaining that I need  
more socks.  
  
Une: Yes your excellancy!  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Une: I will get that.  
  
Une walks away. A minute later Une lets out a scream and runs into  
Trieze's office. five chibi's follow.  
  
Trieze: What is the matter?  
  
Une: The gundam pilots have been turned ino chibi's!  
  
Trieze: So?  
  
Une: Your excellancy, they are the most dangerous species in the  
world!  
  
Heero: We want mashers now! *pulls out gun and points it at Trieze*  
  
Duo: Or we'll have to tworture you!  
  
Wufei: Now make us honorwable mashers!!  
  
Trieze: Wufei?? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Your a chibi! HAHAH!!  
  
Une: That's not wise.  
  
Wufei: *takes out a rubber sword* Now you will pay!!  
*starts to wack Trieze*  
  
Trieze: Ow! Ow! Stop! That hurts! Jeez that's smarts! Fine!  
I'll get you these masher things.  
  
Wufei: *stops* There cwalled honowable mashers!  
  
Trieze: Fine I'll get you honorable mashers.  
  
The chibi's all grin. Trieze and Une both get on cooking aprons and  
look around for potatoes. Finding none they decide to use instant   
thinking that the chibi's won't notice. Not a good idea may I add.  
  
Trieze: *scooping helpings onto their plates* There ya go!  
Honorable mashers!  
  
Duo: Sing the masher song!  
  
Trieze: The what?  
  
Trowa: The masher song!  
  
Une: Your excellancy. Just make up something.  
  
Trieze: Ok. I'm good at that. Ahem. *sings, while the chibi's sway*   
Oh mashers are they best treat, the fun food chibi's love to eat.  
There is only one sound when eating mashers you make! And that- is-  
mphfff!  
  
The chibi's clap along with Une.The chibi's then take a bite of   
the mashers. But instead of the sound mphff, they make a sound that   
gose BLEAH! They spit it out at Trieze.  
  
Heero: Dese are instant.  
  
Trowa: We no like instant.  
  
Duo: Wittle shinigame must punish you.  
  
Quatre: Blechy. Dese are worse than Heero's.  
  
Wufei: You have brought injustice to the name of mashers!  
Chwarge!!  
  
The chibi's start to wack Trieze and Une with their spoons. Trowa,  
Heero and Quatre catch Une, while Duo and Wufei run after Trieze.  
  
Une: AAA!!!  
  
Quatre: Wook. She has princess Leia hair!  
  
Trowa: Tell us where darth vader is hiding!  
  
Heero: Or will cut your hair. *takes out sciccors*  
  
Une: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Finally Duo and Wufei corner Trieze.  
  
Duo: Wittle shinigame is real mad now!  
  
Wufei: We will punish you!!!  
  
Wufei steps on Trieze's foot. Trieze falls to the ground yelling  
things that chibi's should not hear. {Chibi's shoes are made of  
gundanium}  
  
Wufei: You kwilled my father!  
  
Trieze:*starts to breath lik Darth vadar* Wufei. I am.. your father.  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *hits Trieze over the head* Your such a wier. {Wier is liar}  
  
After much commotion in the background Quatre,Heer,and Trowa  
drag a tie up Une into the room where Duo, Trieze and Wufei are.  
  
Trowa: Owchie. He has a big lump on his head. *points to Trieze*  
  
Duo: That's cuz I hit him.  
  
Trieze: *wakes uo* THAT'S IT! I'M TURNING YOU BACK INTO YOUR REGULAR  
SIZE!!!  
  
Trieze snaps his fingers for the platform and places them on it.  
After a minute of reading instructions Trieze turns them back. Wufei  
walks over and hits him.  
  
Trieze: Owie.  
  
Duo: Remind me next time when were chibi's not to eat his mashed  
potatoes.  
  
Trowa: Ditto.  
  
Quatre: Well now we get to go home to our rooms that have been   
ripped to shreds by SOMEONE.  
  
Heero: Oops. I can't help it. It was my destroying side taking over.  
Really.  
  
Trowa: I wonder i Une really does like Star Wars?  
  
Wufei: Who knows. Trieze probably does. Father! Jeez! What a low  
thing to say!  
  
Quatre: How about we go home and make some real mashed potatioes.  
  
Duo: That sounds like a good idea!  
  
Heero: *looks at watch* But its almost breakfast time.(Author  
is getting an idea)  
  
Morpha:HAHA! I HAVE THE BEST IDEA YET! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Guys: *sweatdrop*  
  
The End  
  
Watch out for my new evil i soon will post!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!  
BREAKFAST!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
